Soul Struck
by SeniorFuzzyBuns
Summary: ok im setting this up agian... i want to see what my readers think so im setting a poll to see which version od Soul Struck people like better this version or the remake... aaaanyways! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Fuzzy: Hey every body this is my first fan-fic and I hope u all like it! ^_^**

**Kid: I understand this takes place long after the defeat of the kishin Asura?**

**Fuzzy: That's right all you characters from the original anime are all grown up! :D**

**Crest: Hey viewers I'm the authors first Soul Eater OC and the main character to the fan-fic. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Eclipse: -giggles- FUZZY DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER! But if he did me and Crest would really exist. :3**

_Third person point of view:_

Death The Kid is standing crouched on a large building in DeathCity keeping a watch out for kishin or witches. Below at a small shop he sees a young woman with long straight white hair with part of her hair hanging in front of her over her shoulders. On closer inspection kid notices a slight aura around her soul revealing her soul protect.

"Witch! Liz, Patty… weapon forms."

The sisters appear in his hands in their twin pistol forms Kid holding them pointed at the witch upside down his pinkies on the triggers. As the witch walks up the street Kid fires two warning at her feet as a warning shot. The frightened young witch below begins to make a run for it quickly jumping and climbing atop the building the shop was in. The reaper gives chase but quickly loses her as she moves to another building and hides in a small gap in the roof. Although her escape was noticed by a young man with spiked wild white hair and a shark toothed grin.

"Dear, death I thought I was a goner for sure."

The young woman mumbles barley audible, as a low pitched voice with a light almost nonexistant squeek.

"Come on Eclipse we could've taken him."

The knife in her sheath glows and transforms into a young man with messy brown hair and golden brown eyes and a blue outfit similar to a suit.

"Azoth you know as well as I do that if I lower my soul protect we will have over a hundred meisters after us. Maybe even lord death himself!"

She glared at Azoth and sees him frown sadly as he sat down.

"Ya I know… your right."

She just about jumped out of her skin when I hear the voice of another man right next to them.

"Hey, can't say I've ever seen you two around before."

She look at him slowly starting at his black and neon green sports shoes, then up a little higher to his dark blue shorts with a white belt with a silver scythe belt buckle, and then up to his black T-shirt with an angry Shini-gami mask printed on the front. She gulps silently as she looked up to his face, his messy white hair hanging loosely and he is smirking with a shark toothed grin. she notices the boy resembles the Death scythe Soul Evans did when he was this age without a head band. But instead of seeing his deep crimson red eyes filled with an uncaring attitude she sees relaxed emerald eyes twinkling down at her.

(Wow...wait what am I thinking some guy comes up behind me that I don't even know and here I am admiring his eyes!)

"Um hello... anybody home?"

His question seems to snap her out of a trance and she blushes lightly.

"oh um… ya… I'm new in town and I…"

she is quickly cut off as the Shini-gami appears behind her.

"And you're a witch."

She yelps turning around seeing him his pistols poised ready to shoot her down.

"I…I…"

Kid fires at her as her weapon Azoth stands in the way to block the bullet and as they close their eyes waiting for the shot to hit and when it never strikes they look look amazed seeing the white haired boy his arm transformed into a black and green checkered scythe blade blocking the bullet.

_Crest's point of view:_

"What the hell is your problem Kid. Just cause you're a reaper doesn't mean you can go around killing who ever you want. That makes you no better than the kishin we hunt!"

Kid looks at me shocked by my statement and then narrows his eyes at me glaring.

"So your saying your going to let this witch escape just because she SEEMS innocent?!"

I stare right back pretty pissed and have had enough of Kid rolling around like he owns the whole damn world. But it doesn't mean I wasn't willing to compromise.

"No but I have a better idea. I'll keep an eye on her… its better than that dungeon you all kept Crona in all those years ago."

She looks at me surprised along with her weapon.

"Come on you two we're going to my place now."

_Third person point of view:_

She had a puzzled look on her face but followed him regardless leaving the man with OCD behind staring angrily at them all. All the while she's thinking,

(why is he being so nice to me… I'm a witch… isn't it his job to kill my kind… and further more… where is his meister?)

**Fuzzy: That's chapter one everyone I'll try my best to update soon. And special thanks to Sam she is the creator and owner of the OC's Eclipse and Azoth as well as many more to come! :D**

**Crest: Cool I get to be the badass helping the damsel in distress.**

**Eclipse: I'll show you who's a damsel in distress!**

**Fuzzy: Cool it you two the stories just getting started! XD**

**Kid: Be sure to review this man has the most asymetrical writing skills and could use all the help he can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuzzy: Hey my readers (not that I have many) I got bored and decided to write the next chapter to my story I hope what few readers I have like what you've read so far.**

**Soul: Only 18 views? Not cool dude…**

**Maka: Be nice Soul he's trying allot harder than you would!**

**Soul: That's cause im not a writer...**

**Fuzzy: Anyway who wants to do our disclaimer?**

**Black*Star: YAAAAHHHHOOO! YOUR GOD WILL HANDLE IT THIS TIME!**

**Fuzzy: Oh yes I forgot you were in this one. -_-**

**Black*Star: FUZZY DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARACTERS! YAHOOOOO!**

**Fuzzy: And if I did Black*Star would have a muzzle -_-**

_Crest's point of view:_

I'm kind of surprised she's actually following me to be honest I mean she doesn't even know me. I walk with her down the street until we reach a semi-large house on the outskirts of town. "This is the place... home sweet home. Stay right here ill be right back." I walk into the house where my mother and father are arguing about something stupid and uncool. "Yo Ma I'm home... Kid was hassling some girl today so she's gonna be stayin with us for a while is that ok?" Maka looks up at me holding a book poised above Soul's head ready to chop. (Crest: that's right bishes my mom and dad are Maka and Soul :D Me: ya I think they know that already) "oh ok crest just let me and your father finish up here and ill come get you when it's over... ok?" I shrug as Mom brings the infamous Maka chop on my dads' skull making a dull thunk. "Cool I'll go let them know"

_Third person point of view:_

When he came out and said they had to wait for his parents to finish fighting she wasn't sure what to think.

(What ever it is I hope it wasn't anything to serious.)

"So what are your parents like?"

He answered her with that smug grin flashing his white jagged serrated teeth.

"They're pretty cool when they're not arguing about something stupid"

Eclipse blinks at his statement.

"So this happens allot?"

He chuckles at her like she had made some kind of joke.

"Only when my dads bein a perv."

Soon the door is opened and she gasps as Eclipse sees that his mother is Maka. A woman with long ash blonde hair smooth peach skin and glowing emerald eyes... allot like Crest's eyes actually.

"Well come on in you three it must be cold out there."

She talks to us sweetly smiling at them... to think this is Maka the woman who defeated the kishin and made the worlds most powerful death scythe.

"thank you mam m-my name is Eclipse"

She smiles at her more as we walk in.

"pleased to meet you Eclipse my names Maka"

Soon Crest shows Eclipse and Azoth to a room down the hall with a large bed and a small reading lamp on the bedside desk.

"Sorry about the lack of space we don't have visitors often who stay over night"

He shrugs as if it's not really a big deal which kind of bugs mher a little but she pushes it out of her mind.

"Oh it's fine me and Azoth can share a bed."

His eyes glimmer at her kindly and she can't help but stare into them for a moment.

(OMG I'M DOING IT AGAIN!)

"Okay but if you got any issues let me know I'd be happy to help you out"

His voice snaps her out of her trance and she smiles.

"Thanks"

After he's gone Azoth and Eclipse decided

"we should rest for a bit if plan on leaving this damned town in the morning."

"I don't think we can trust this guy Eclipse. He knows about you being a witch… and he's acting way to nice."

She can understand where he's coming from… being a witch she's not exactly treated kindly every where she goes.

"Ya, you're probably right. We don't know anything about this guy aside from him being a weapon at the DWMA and his parents are the most dangerous meister and partner who ever lived. Still, I have this feeling he can be trusted."

Azoth is looking at Eclipse like she had lost her damn mind. Not surprising really she had just told him they can trust the one person who could turn around at any moment to kill her and take her witches soul.

She looks over and sees a purple cat wearing a pointed black hat sitting next to the door staring at them. The biggest shock was when she started to talk.

"Oh goodie Crest finally got up the nerve to bring a girlie home! Nya."

Azoth jaw drops as the cute little kitty becomes a woman wearing a short purple dress that barely goes a quarter of the way down her thighs and that same pointed hat. She presses up against him her large breasts pushing up against his arm causing him to redden slightly and spray blood from his nose as Eclipse giggles to herself.

"Come and play with me new guy… no one ever plays with poor Blair anymore."

She drags poor Azoth out of the room as Eclipse laughs quietly and falls asleep on the bed in the room. No senses in letting herself get tired… right?

_Crest point of view:_

"Crest can you come down here and help me with dinner?"

(Oh better hurry up and save my game.)

I quickly pause my system and click the quick save button before shutting it down and heading downstairs to help out.

"Hey Mom what are we making tonight?" She is in the fridge taking out some chicken broth from a couple nights ago.

"I was thinking we would make some soup tonight. Seems simple enough, you think you can handle that?"

I hate when she teases me about my cooking… just because I spend all my free time taking cooking classes, she thinks she needs to pretend I don't know how. But I just ignore her comment and get out some herbs and spices out of the cabinet.

"Let's see parsley, some salt, pepper, and im thinking we should use garlic powder this time."

I chop up the parsley until its minced and push it to the side of the cutting board.

"What else are we putting in it?"

I look over my shoulder as she takes some chicken out of the sink that had seemed to just finish thawing.

"I was thinking we would have some chicken noodle tonight."

Not surprising, we have company over and mom wants to make something simple… well at least she's not trying to make it out of a can.

"Cool… I'll get the noodles ready."

It isn't long till we have all the ingredients mixed in the pot and  
steaming.

"Cool it should be ready in about a minute."

After we get the soup ladled into a serving bowl Dad comes in with an announcement.

"Hey Maka I forgot to tell you Black*star and Tsubaki are coming over for dinner tonight."

(It had to be Black*star…didn't it? I mean he's great and all; he does all my training with me so I can survive not having a meister… but he's so damn annoying!)

"Ok Soul I hope he's here soon though… because we are not waiting for him."

I sigh thankfully;

( I really don't feel like hearing another one of "The Worlds Greatest Assassin's" mighty speeches.)

"Here I'll take the soup out and then go get Azoth and Eclipse… By the way has anyone seen Blair? I hope she isn't giving them a hard time."

After setting the table I head upstairs and knock on their door.

"Hmmm? Hello? Who is it?" I smirk, coming up with a little joke.

"The Muffin Man. Now come on down you two it's time to eat."

I catch myself gawking slightly as she opens the door one of the straps on her shirt down slightly, but I quickly get a hold of myself before she notices.

"Oh ok… also your cat dragged Azoth somewhere im not really sure where."

I really can't help laughing a little at this. Poor guy he has barely been here an hour and Blair is already torturing him.

"Here I think I know where they are." She has this cute confused look on her face that makes my stomach tighten slightly as I lead her down the hall to Blair's room, and surprise, surprise he's on the ground with a bleeding nose and Blair is standing over him giggling.

"Blair be nice to the guests… and you know what I mean by nice. Anyways it's time for dinner I'll help him down stairs."

By the time we were all down stairs Mom had already put the food out in bowls in front of all the seats.

_Third person point of view:_

(It smells pretty good… I might as well take a seat and eat like every one else… and what's with the two empty seats?)

"This is very good Miss Evans"

She smiles at her,

"Thank you, but Crest did most of the cooking."

As she looks over to her right she sees him blushing slightly as he slurps his soup quietly. They all eat quietly for awhile until a loud crash followed by a man with spiky blue hair and a shy looking woman with long black hair run in. Eclipse jumps slightly when the man starts to yell.

"YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR HAS NOW ARRIVED THE GOOD TIMES CAN NOW COMMENCE! YYYYAAAAAHHHHOOOOO!"

she can't help but notice Crest's right eye brow twitching at the yell of the new comer.

"Black*star please… can't you see they have guests?" The blue haired man who's name is Black*star scratches the back of his head in apology.

"Sorry Tsubaki I just get excited easy you know that." Eclipse smiles as she sighs at him.

"Yes I know, just please let's try to calm down a moment… Anyway how are you Maka?"

Eclipse decided it would be a good idea to continue eating as Black*star sits talking with Soul between mouthfuls and Tsubaki quietly talks to Maka. She can't help but notice Crest's aggravation at the situation so she decides to whisper in his ear.

"Seems like you're the only sane one here."

She's not completely sure why but giggles after saying it. In the end though he finally seems to loosen up as he smiles at her.

"Ya its like this allot actually. Anyways I was wonderi…"

He is cut off by Black*star pushing his way between them screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SO MY PUPIL GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND EH?! NOT SURPRISING I TAUGHT HIM EVERYTHING HE KNOWS!"

The loud man is stopped dead in his tracks as Maka is standing above him slamming a thick hard cover cook book into his skull, leaving Eclipse and Crest to blush and eat their soup in silent embarrassment.

"Black*star shut up, the girl was being given a hard time by Kid so Crest brought her down here that's it."

A young woman with black hair with a single bang over her right eye and wearing a black cloak and dark blue shirt underneath hears a commotion coming from the Evans house.

(It's probably just one of the boys being an idiot and being delivered the Maka chop of justice.)

"Come on Erebus we better check it out."

He follows his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans thumbs hanging out.

"Alright, I haven't had a chance to talk to Crest in awhile anyways." they walk into the house because someone left the door wide open.((FUZZY:HMMM i wonder who that could be. XD)) She really wasn't surprised when she saw the family in the living room Soul and Black*star each with a book in their skull and Crest sitting on the couch with a young girl as well as a boy with messy orange hair.

"Good evening Maka… is everything all right?"

She smiles pulling the book from Soul's head.

"Oh yes every things fine Hel… the boys just don't know when to shut up is all."

(Its funny how she can be so kind yet so violent.)

"Very well… do you mind if I stick around?… Erebus wants to talk to Crest."

Erebus sits next to Crest slumping down.

(Death his posture is awful!)

"So what's new Crest?"

She wonders to the couch not really listening to their conversation…

(its probably about which one is going to be a death scythe first anyways. Besides without having a meister there's no chance in death Crest is going to become one first… Jeez now I'm starting to act like them!)

Looking around at the others Eclipse sees Crest arguing with the new guy about who is going to become a death scythe first. Maka is yelling at Black*star and Soul with Tsubaki apologizing in the back ground. Then there's that girl with the long black hair with one of her bangs over her right eye. Her name is Hel and she is Erebus's meister just as she is Azoth's.

"Hey… I'm going to bed if it's alright with you guys… its getting late."

As she heads up the stairs she looks over my shoulder and cant help but notice Crest watching her leave with… a look of sadness maybe?... that can't be right. She just about jump out of my skin when Crest grabs her shoulder as she opens the door to her room, or his room, oh you know what I mean.

"Hey… you feeling alright?... You've seemed kind of tense since Hel showed up. Is everything cool?"

She smiles kindly.

"Oh yes everything's fine."

(I can't really place it… but something doesn't seem right about that girl downstairs… I don't know why or what but it's got to be something.)

"Ok… I was kind of worried is all."

As he starts to walk away she does'nt know what possessed her to do it but she asks him,

"will you stay and help me keep warm?"

He stops dead in his tracks at this as his face flushes a deep crimson.

"Oh… um ya sure I can do that… I mean that's cool."

Again she's not sure why but giggles at his response and drags him into the room with her and make him lay down with her. When he smiles at Eclipse hugging her close like a teddy bear and she can feel her own face burn red, but she really enjoyed herself in his arms and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep snuggled up against this strangers chest.

**Fuzzy: Okay every body that was chapter 2 I hope u all enjoyed :3 **

**Black*star: OF COURSE THEY DID I WAS THE STAR OF THE SHOW!**

**Maka: Maakaaa CHOP! No you weren't. -_-**

**Soul: I take it back this story isn't so un-cool after all**

**Crest: You're only saying that because you made a guest appearance.**

**Soul: Ya so?**

**Eclipse: Wait so what's up with this Hel girl anyway?**

**Hel: Looks like you have to wait and find out –evil grin-**

**Erebus: Oh this is gonna be great! :D**

**Fuzzy: don't forget to review and if anyone has any OC's I can use don't hesitate to send me them their back story appearance and personality thanks! :D**

**Erebus: Hey Fuzzy?... you gonna finish that churro? O_O'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuzzy: Hey peeps it's me again! (^_^)**

**Crest: Stop… its painful….**

**Fuzzy: Come on you know I'm awesome! XD**

**Eclipse: I am so sorry… but I'm glad I'm not you Crest…**

**Hel: feels good to be the OC of someone else and not this nut job…**

**Fuzzy: Psychotic… there's a difference. XD**

**Erebus: So your gonna give me that churro if I do the disclaimer… right?**

**Fuzzy: Ya sure lets go with that…**

**Erebus: AWESOME! ^O^ Fuzzy does not own Soul Eater or its characters (except Crest of course all other OC's belong to his close friends Sam, Val, and Tylor)**

**Fuzzy: Omnomnom -finishes last churro- oops sorry! XD**

_Crest's point of view:_

As I wake up the next morning the first thing I notice is the lack of body heat of that woman from the night before. I quickly rush out of bed and run down stairs yelling at my mom who is making breakfast.

"Mom! Where is Eclipse?!"

She looks up a moment thinking then looks at me smiling.

"I'm pretty sure they went down to the DWMA to pick up Azoth's twin brother who's been attending here for awhile… after that I think she said she was leaving town."

At hearing this, my heart aches and I think I might know why…

(Oh death… I think I'm in love with this girl!)

I run out going to the DWMA and realize that I'm to late and they already left.

"Damnit!"

(Maybe I can find them with my Soul perception…)

I close my eyes and focus as the image of hundreds of thousands of souls comes into my view. Just when I'm about to give up I find three souls huddled together in the outskirts of town.

"No mistaking that beautiful soul!"

I grin to myself as I run down the road trying to make it there before they decide to leave again ignoring the strange looks I receive from everyone around me.

_Third person point of view:_

Meanwhile, with Eclipse and the twins they are sitting in an alley next to a small fire Eclipse had created. Azoth turns to her and asks sadly.

"So why did we leave… we had things going well for us…"

"As you told me Azoth, we can't really trust him… and I had to escape right then and there…"

Cyrus, Azoth's identical twin brother who is dressed in the same blue suit with a long cloak looks at Eclipse worried.

"What are you so scared of that you need to escape?"

She looks down and bites her lip and to everyone's surprise a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I fell in love…"

Cyrus scowls as she says this and he jumps up and runs off accidentally stomping out the fire as he runs off. Soon he runs into Crest who was running toward the alley. Crest is using his soul perception and can tell this one must by Azoth's twin brother Cyrus.

"Oh! You must be Cyrus."

He looks at Crest still scowling.

"Ya… who the hell are you?!"

Crest sighs happily.

"I'm Crest… I've been looking all over for you, your brother, and Eclipse…"

The scowling young man swings at Crest enraged who quickly blocks it with his arm wide-eyed.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Cyrus stares at him for a while eyes narrowed and finally answers.

"How do you feel about Eclipse?"

"What?!"

"You heard me… now answer!"

He blushes and looks down slowly.

"Well… I think I love her…"

Cyrus slowly softens.

"If you ever hurt her I will kill you… Do you understand me?!"

He turns around and runs back to Eclipse. When he arrives he sees a young man with black hair and glowing green eyes speaking to her quietly and he can easily see a distressed look on her face and his brother, Azoth making an attempt to stand between them. When she sees Cyrus she opens her hands and the two boys transform to knives and appear in her hands.

"Toxic, I've had enough of your crap!"

The man has a sinister smile as his hand glows black and she is thrown back into a wall as Crest runs up immediately recognizing him as a necromancer. He quickly feels his body heat in anger.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He rushes at the man blades extending all over his body as he bull rushes the man who is still focusing on Eclipse and snarls as Crest puts a deep cut in his back.

"You sniveling little whelp!"

Toxic turns on Crest enraged, sending him flying with the flick of his wrist crushing him about an inch into the wall of a nearby building. Slowly this man turns back on Eclipse, who is now out of the wall holding her two weapons at a ready position facing him with an angry yet sad look on her face.

"Toxic… you may be my brother… but this has to end… NOW!"

She charges at him releasing her soul protect as a large purple wolf shaped soul appears around her as she clashes with her brother, who blocks the knives with his hands that are glowing with a black aura.

"Dear sister… after all these years you still haven't gotten any stronger? If you cant manage to be the strongest you simply will not survive… so I'm afraid you have to die today…"

All sadness in her eyes melts away as he says this and her jaw locks angrily. Her soul swells as she resonates with her weapons who both transform into their katana modes. Crest looks out at the battle outside and pulls himself out the only thing on his mind being the safety of the witch he had met only the night before.

"You're finished Toxic… You hear me?! Vector Arrow!"

A purple arrow appears below Toxic launching him sky word where she teleports to kicking him even higher as she slices him in several places before releasing her weapons so she may spin above him and drop kick him into the ground below. As he cracks into the pavement below the twins have transformed and now stand with Crest who leans over and quietly says,

"Remind me never to piss her off…"

They smile, laughing slightly at his comment and say in unison,

"Good luck with that!"

She lands slamming her heals into Toxic's chest as a wet crack is heard and he implodes his soul being all that remains. She slowly grabs the soul and places it in a small leather pouch that she ties around her neck as a tear rolls down her cheek and she approaches the boys.

"Soul protect… Hey guys… I'm sorry you had to see that…"

Azoth and Cyrus smile, "Don't worry about it sis, it was bound to happen some time anyways."

Crest on the other hand, came up to her teary eyed and hugged her tight kissing her on the cheek causing her to blush madly.

"I was so scared… I thought you were going to die… and I just want you to know… I think I love you Eclipse…"

She stares at him shocked and then finally says, "I-I love you too…"

Cyrus grumbles to himself and Azoth beams happily thinking about his own weird little fantasies. Eclipse lays her head on her chest feeling his well toned pecks through his shirt blushing and smiling as he holds her to and finally she pulls away.

"But I have to leave… I can't stick around and mooch off of you and your family… and you all only have one extra bed… I couldn't do that to you all… and I need to stay with Azoth and Cyrus."

Crest closes his eyes sadly thinking and finally says, "Well, what if I got a new apartment. You all could stay there with me… My parents have been bugging me to move out for weeks now."

She gasps and the twins smile mischiefly as he looks at her hopefully and she hugs him closely again and whispers, "okay."

The next day they move into a two bedroom apartment complete with a laundry room living room and kitchen all already furnished.

Crest and Cyrus get into an argument on where Eclipse is going to sleep that elevates to them holding their blades to each others necks before Crest storms out and goes to do something to blow off steam but just may turn out to spell out his own death. Eclipse runs after him in worry and the twins follow determined to protect their meister.

**Cyrus: Wimp…**

**Crest: Shut up!**

**Fuzzy: Come on guys be happy! :D I know you want to rip each others thoughts out but please hold out until the next chapter… you may change your minds.**

**Eclipse: YAY I'm a badass! :3**

**Azoth: Until next time all!**

**Crest: and don't forget to review… there's nothing me and Fuzzy love more than to hear what you all think of the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fuzzy: YAY! Another action sequence! :D**

**Crest: I don't get me ass kicked again do I?**

**Eclipse: I don't know but you and Cyrus need to hurry up and kiss and make up!**

**Cyrus: No thanks… I'm straight…**

**Fuzzy: -rolls eyes- here we go again… Anyways would you do the honors twins?**

**Azoth & Cyrus: Fuzzy does not own Soul Eater or its characters!**

**Fuzzy: But as of now I own these OC's sorry asses XD (to some extent…)**

_Crest point of view:_

After picking a mission off the board I go to get my orange motor-bike that I got from my dad last year. I look over the mission details once more before I ride off.

'April the shark witch: extremely dangerous except at your own risk. She is skilled in; Transformation magic, aquatic based attacks/defenses, bestial summoning, animal aura attacks, and soul absorption magics. Show caution in approaching'

(Ya whatever…)

I wad up and throw the slip of paper over my left shoulder as I rev up my engine and ride just outside of town where a small cave can be found.

"Here's the place."

(I gotta take a leak.)

I walk around the back of the cave to relieve myself as I hear footsteps coming up to the cave.

_Third person point of view:_

Eclipse and the twin rush up to the cave having found Crest's crumpled mission slip and now see his bike in front of the cave and assume that he is already inside.

"Cyrus… Azoth, it looks like he's already here. We need to hurry!"

The boys look at each other and nod as they follow their meister into the damp cave with an eerie blue green glow emanating from it. A few moments later Crest walks from behind the cave with a blissful smile on his face.

"Time to get down to business."

The three ahead of him walk down the caves corridors looking around nervously as their steps echo throughout the cave. And gain the attention of a gray skinned woman with rough skin, deep black eyes, fins on her head and wrists, jagged sharp teeth, and sliver white hair sitting in a small pool of ocean colored water in a wide open space at the end of the passageway. As she turns her head at them they see three red gill like slits on each side of her neck.

"If it isn't the witch meister Eclipse and her lost boy twin weapons."

Eclipse glares at the woman as the boys change into their knife forms and she holds them back-handed.

"What have you done with Crest!?"

The woman lifts herself from the water as it clings to her forming a dress of the same color.

"I'm afraid I've killed so many weapons and meister who have attempted to come and kill me and have been fed to my darling Jaws that I haven't bothered keeping track." Her voice is calm and venomous as she teases the young witch before her.

"But for someone of your stature I could make an exception… Soul protect release."

Her last two words come out as a snarl as her soul takes the shape of an enormous tiger-shark thrashing around angrily. Eclipse rushes the woman who stares at her coldly.

"Thrish, thrash, SHARK ATTACK!"

She stretches out her right hand where three translucent green sharks appear seeming to swim toward the young meister in an attempt to smash her in their jaws.

"Oh shit!"

Eclipse leaps over the magical attack still pressing her charge as the sharks slam into the ground fading away while she feels the need to slaughter who took Crest away from her. Once she gets close enough she kneels down and sweep kicks the shark witch and knocks her on her ass.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Azoth and Cyrus start to glow purple as they change shape from that of Tsubaki's ninja sword mode to katanas with a seven foot long blade a jet black blade guard and at the bottom of the black hilt are a sliver wolfs head with its teeth showing.

Just as she about to finish the woman she sprays a water like substance into Eclipse's face causing her to real back and drop her weapons. The woman leaps to her feet and spays another jet stream of the water from her mouth soaking Eclipse to the bone. Eclipse falls to her knees feeling weakened suddenly. The twins transform back and go to her side as she falls unconscious as Crest runs in wide eyed.

_Crest point of view:_

"ECLIPSE!"

I rush between the witch and Eclipse as the twins are trying to wake up their meister.

"What did you do to her!?"

The shark woman chuckles darkly a blood lust bore into her black eyes.

"Oh you must be the Crest boy she was oh so worried about. Anyways all I did was spray her with my special soul absorbing water. I'd say she has about five hours till her soul is gone."

She grins wickedly as she snaps her fingers on her right hand and a large man with gray skin and a shark head instead of that of a humans walks out of the water growling lightly.

"Jaws… see to this…"

The beast grunts his acknowledgment and lunges at me but stops mere inches from my face eyes wide in surprise, my enraged expression unchanged and blood runs down over the shark-man's eyes from the top of his head where a curved blade with a black and green checker pattern on it is embedded coming from my back curving over his head. With a grunt of pain Jaws implodes leaving a floating red soul.

"Ninety-nine… looks like all I need now is your witch's soul…"

She glares at me as the rest of my blades appear; one from each shoulder, another on each wrist, and the last two appear from just above the back of my feet to go along with the one I used to kill the shark-man. I run toward her jumping flipping in mid air bringing a leg blade at her head that she neatly blocks with an arm fin. I turn bringing a wrist blade at her neck the once again she blocks. She smiles cockily and raises an arm to use a magic attack but I flip backward kicking her in the jaw knocking her on her back and I land burying both arm blades in her chest causing the blood to well up and spill over her sides and her face contorts in pain.

"You may have killed me but you won't be able to get my magical water off of her in time…"

With her last words she imploded leaving her witches soul floating in front of me that I quickly swallow as my blades disappear and I run to Eclipse lifting her bridal style.

"Cyrus, Azoth… turn into weapons… we need to hurry and I don't have enough room on my bike for all of us."

They nod at me in agreement and transform into knives and tuck into Eclipse's belt as Crest runs out of the cave to his bike.

_Third person point of view:_

Crest rides back to the apartment knowing there isn't enough time to go to the hospital. All the while he holds her unconscious forming his lap. When they arrive, she wakes up for a moment and looks up to see his worry filled eyes and all she wants to do is make it all go away. Instead she passes out once again as Crest pulls to a stop and cuts the engine carrying her upstairs to their apartment. (Please be ok, please be ok!) He practically kicks the door down running inside and taking her into the bathroom to clean the liquid off of her. The twins transform and look at him and clear their throats in unison.

"You do know what you have to right?"

Crest turns a deep crimson as he starts to understand.

"Oh sweet mother of Death"

They chuckle watching as he gulps removing her wet clothes but refuses to go any farther than her bra and…

(A thong?! Seriously?!)

He feels a nose bleed coming on but quickly shoves two wads of toilet paper up his nose as he slides her into the shower and turns on the water cleaning her off and he quickly runs out still turning more and more red by the second.

A few moments later Eclipse lets out a needy half moan, "Crest… where did you go?"

Azoth calls from the bathroom, "Yo Crest, your being called."

Crest walks over slowly and peeks in to see Eclipse standing there nervously as the twin walk out shutting the door behind them as they push Crest in.

"C-crest…I was wondering… if maybe you could help me with a shower… I-I'm still feeling a bit weak after that fight…"

Crest gulps nervously not sure how to answer this question. (Wow… is this really happening?... Stay cool Crest, stay cool!)

Instead of answering he nods lightly and turns his back to her as she removers her white bra and thong. She come up behind him now completely naked as she helps him to undress which completely makes his brain shut down on him. After a moment he gains his wits and steps into the shower with her and they then go on to scrubbing each others hard to reach places.

That night before they all head to bed, Crest announces that in a week he will be taking them all to a night club to make up for his attitude earlier. Afterward for the second time, Crest and Eclipse sleep in the same bed.

~to be continued~

**Eclipse: O/O did we just…**

**Crest: O/O shower together?**

**Cyrus: Alright Crest… we're cool now… but I swear to death if anything happens to Eclipse it'll be your head!**

**Azoth: It's just a matter of time now… :) **

**Everyone except Azoth: Till what? 0_o'**

**Azoth: o_o ummm… nothing…**

**Fuzzy: Anyways please review I'm thinking about making either Eclipse or Crest sing next chapter and I don't know what song to use please I could use some suggestions! . **


End file.
